This invention relates to a solar cooker assembly and more particularly to a solar cooker assembly which is provided with a Fresnel lens for focusing and can be disassembled, reassembled and transported with ease.
There is known a cooker assembly that utilizes solar energy having a configuration as shown in FIG. 9. In this assembly a lower rod frame 1 and an upper rod frame 2 are connected together by means of rods 3 and angular rods 4, 4' which tiltably support a lens rigidly fitted to said upper rod frame 2, a lens frame 5 being removably connected to the top of said rods 4 and 4', a convex lens 6 being mounted on the lens frame 5. Rods 7, 7' and said lens frame 5 are connected by rods 8, 8' so that the rods 8,8' can be slidingly moved by means of the rods 7,7'.
While a solar cooker assembly of the prior art can be easily hauled on an automobile roof since it is collapsible, such a solar cooker has not become popular because it is accompanied by a grave disadvantage of being normally too heavy to be handled for loading and unloading or to be carried by men without difficulty.
Meanwhile, a Fresnel lens has been known as a lightweight and a highly transmissible concave lens that affords a high focusing effect and a reduction of the amount of required material.
However, a Fresnel lens is accompanied by a serious disadvantage of being liable to deflections or warpage so that materials to be cooked can not be subjected to the desired temperature since a Fresnel lens normally has a very flat configuration and can be easily deflected or warped by heat.